monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Indie Dance
While Indie Dance is not a "true" genre, but a blanket term, it encompasses many genres, as used by Monstercat. This is the third broadest category of music on the Monstercat label beside ''Electronic'' and ''Hard Dance''. While Indie Dance and ''Nu Disco'''' (separate article)'' are often placed together and do share similar traits, Nu Disco comes from "new" and "disco", and features disco elements with electronic flares. The willingness to place Nu Disco together with Indie Dance is one of mere convenience. This is why Monstercat often releases songs of this type as the genre Indie Dance / Nu Disco. This slash can best be understood as an "and / or". Both Indie Dance and Nu Disco are associated with the color cyan for YouTube releases. Most common Indie Dance artists are: WRLD (Now changing genres to DnB.), PYLOT (Produces Synthwave, which is classified under Indie Dance.), Televisor (Who started Indie Dance but now produces the Disco subgenre, Nu Disco.), and LVTHER (Alias of TwoThirds). Commonly Encompassed Genres: * Dancepop: a combination of dance and pop with influences of Disco, Post-disco and Synth-pop, it is generally characterised by strong beats with easy, uncomplicated song structures which are generally more similar to pop music than the more free-form dance genre, with an emphasis on melody as well as catchy tunes. Example: ** Keepsake (ex Richard Caddock) & Slyleaf - "This Time Around" * Electropop: a music genre combining elements of Electronic and Pop genres. Usually, it is described as a variant of Synth-pop with heavy emphasis on its electronic sound. The genre has seen a revival of popularity and major influence since the 2000s. Examples: ** Conro - "Trippin'" ; ** Conro & Disero & Alice Berg - "Love Divine" (intro) ; ** Conro - "Remedy" (intro) ; Conro - "All Eyes On Me" ; ** Rogue - "Drive Away" (B Section of the intro - 1:12 - 1:45 - could also be considered Midtempo Electro) ; ** Conro - "Me" (intro, first and second choruses) ; ** Kill Paris & Tim Moyo - "Two Minds" (fusion with New Beat) ; ** Conro & Ini Oladosu - "Midnight Lights" ; '' ** ''Conro - "Fired Up" (B sections of the choruses : 1:23 - 1:31 and 3:07 - 3:28); '' ** ''Conro - "September" (the intro) ; '' ** ''LVTHER & Mammals - "One Look" (intro) * Indie Pop: a music genre and subculture that combines guitar pop with DIY ethic in opposition to the style and tone of mainstream pop music, focusing on building an organic atmosphere through the use of non-synthesizer instruments. Examples: ** Tristam - "Questions" ; ** Koven - "Settled" * Pop: often borrows elements from styles such as Urban, Dance, Rock, Latin, and Country; nonetheless, there are core elements that define pop music. Identifying factors include generally short to medium-length songs written in a basic format (often the verse-chorus structure), as well as common use of repeated choruses, melodic tunes, and hooks. Examples: ** Skyelle - "Christmas Ain't The Same" ''; ** ''Half an Orange & Blonde Maze - "Old Friends" * Synthpop: sometimes used interchangeably with Electropop, but Electropop may also denote a variant of synth-pop that places more emphasis on a harder, more electronic sound. Characteristic traits could include melodic synths oscillating in double-time or quadruple-time, 4otf (four-on-the-floor) drum patterns, pitch-altered and otherwise vocoded / "talk box" affected vocals, gated reverb snares (similar to the ones used in Synthwave), pitch-bent "sync" (oscillating pitch) leads, plucky synths (and arps comprised of those synths) constructed from analog waveshapes (such as square, triangle, sawtooth or sine waves) reinforcing the electronic sound. Examples: ** Laszlo - "Closer" ; ** Porter Robinson - "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1sZ_vwqwcE Flicker]" ; '' ** ''WRLD & Veronika Redd - "Little Too Close" ; '' ** ''Virtual Riot & PRXZM - "In My Head" ; '' ** ''Richard Caddock & WRLD & Nitro Fun & Slippy & Subtact - "Break The Silence" ; ** '' WRLD & Savoi - "Hang Up" ; '' ** WRLD & Richard Caddock - "See You" ; '' ** ''INTERCOM & Park Avenue - "Decoy World" (Original Mix) ; '' '' ** Savoy & Grabbitz - "Contemplate" ; '' ** ''Jay Cosmic pres. DESERT STAR - "One Way Dream" ; '' ** ''Jay Cosmic - "Ocean Eyes" ; '' ** ''Jay Cosmic pres. DESERT STAR - "Foreign Land" ; '' ** ''Puppet & Cormak & Richard Caddock - "Enough Is Enough" ; '' ** ''WRLD - "Fighter" ; '' ** ''Grabbitz - "Float Away" * Contemporary R'n'B - Rhythm and Blues with contemporary Electronic genre influences (such as Pop, Soul, Funk, Hip-Hop). Characteristics include the use of Melisma when singing, a smooth, lush track structure, pitch corrected vocals (placeholder guide) Examples: ** LVTHER & Ayelle - Time Well Spent ; '' ** ''Haywyre & Galimatias - "Voice of Reason" (showcase of Melisma) ; '' ** ''Alina Baraz & Galimatias - "Fantasy" ; '' ** ''Alina Baraz & Galimatias - "Make You Feel" ** Rezonate - "Highlight" * Indie Folk ** Folktronica - ''Indie Folk'' infused with Electronic influences. Example: *** Puppet & Pierce Fulton - "Just You" Category:Genres